Kissing Booth
by Vergissco
Summary: Ini salah Aomine ia harus melakukan ini dengan pakaian ini. Hancurlah harga dirinya setelah pintu gerbang sekolah dibuka. Aokaga Fanfiction rate T, AominexKagami. Cover pict is not mine!


**Aomine x Kagami, rate T**

 **Cover pict is not mine**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aokaga Fanfiction**

 **Rate T**

 **By:Vergissco**

 **-Kissing Booth-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami mendengus melihat papan nama 'Festival SMA Seirin', di matanya kalimat itu dibaca 'Selamat datang di neraka'.

Yah.. festival sekolah memang selalu terasa seperti neraka, semua senpai yang menarik-narik murid yang baru masuk untuk bergabung ke klubnya, tantangan memasuki rumah hantu, dan sebagainya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, pelatih menyuruhnya membuka _kissing booth_.

Dan 'agar lebih mengundang banyak pelanggan'-katanya, Kagami harus memakai kostum maid dan _make-up_. Wajah kagami memerah dan berteriak tidak mau dan bertanya kenapa harus itu?!, saat pelatih bilang begitu. Namun melihat aura medusa disekitar tubuhnya Kagami menurut sebelum pelatih menyuruhnya melakukan seuatu yang lebih buruk.

Awalnya uang dari _booth_ ini untuk membayar harga perbaikan ring yang rusak.

Dan itu jelas bukan salahnya, tapi salah Aomine. Waktu itu sepulang sekolah Aomine menjemputnya disekolah sebelum bermain one-on-one di lapangan pinggir jalanan seperti biasa. Tapi hari itu hujan, jadi mereka bermain di lapangan Seirin diam-diam saat semuanya sudah pulang.

Mereka berebutan bola, lalu melompat bersamaan dan melakukan _dunk_. Dan mereka berdua pun menggelayuti ring. "Yess! Dompetku selamat lagi!"Teriak Aomine girang, masih bergelayutan di ring. "Enak aja! Itu skorku aho!"Kagami berteriak tidak sudi. "Jelas-jelas aku yang memasukkannya tadi!"Balas Aomine tidak mau kalah. Dan begitulah, mereka berkelahi sambil bergelayutan di ring sampai akhirnya ring itu lelah dan merasa jones melihat pasangan ahobaka bermesraan di depannya, dan akhirnya ambruk.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari Aida Riko masih ada disana. Tadi ia sedang menyusun strategi untuk pertandingan Seirin selanjutnya lalu ia mendengar suara kencang lalu berlari mencari tahu.

"Aw... sakit"Kagami mengelus kakinya sayang.

Aomine hendak menolongnya tapi mendengar langkah kaki ia langsung berlari keluar lapangan, tak lupa menoleh dan mengkode kalau Kagami hutang majiba padanya. Kagami hendak berteriak namun Aomine telah pergi dan Riko melihatnya datar, tangan dilipat di depan dada. Kagami menelan ludah tidak bisa bilang kalau itu salah Aomine juga karena si gosong itu sudah kabur.

"Ahomine.. lihat saja kalau aku bertemu dia nanti, aku akan.. ugh!"Kagami mengutuk Aomine dalam hati selagi melihat Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga menyiapkan _booth_ nya. Ia sudah memakai kostum maid dan dipakaikan _make up_ oleh Riko. Tinggal menunggu gerbang dibuka untuk umum dan membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh.

"Selesai!, nah.. Kagami kau jagalah keperawananmu dengan baik"Kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kagami yang disisir Riko tadi.

"Senpai!"Teriak Kagami dengan wajah yang merah, enak saja dia membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum.

Gerbang sudah dibuka, Kagami menahan roknya. "Ok, aku bisa.. hanya sampai uangnya cukup untuk biaya perbaikan"Katanya pada diri sendiri.

...

Aomine mengatupkan rahang, berjalan cepat sambil menyibak kerumunan. Mencari surai merah-hitam itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkannya waktu itu.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari kuroko tentang _kissing booth_ itu Aomine langsung berlari ke Seirin. Ia berkeringat karena lelah dan panik.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah barisan yang panjang. Kebanyakan perempuan tapi ada juga beberapa laki-laki yang berbaris.

Aomine terbelalak, dibarisan itu ada Kuroko?!. Aomine menggertakkan gigi, bukan hanya itu ada Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, dan yang pasti Himuro dan.. Akashi dan Momoi?!

Dan yang paling depan siapa lagi kalau bukan si pelatih bule itu, Kagami berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, menyuruhnya menunggu giliran. Wajahnya memerah.

Mulut Aomine terbuka melihat pemandangan itu. Ia memang pernah berfantasi Kagami memakai baju maid lalu melayaninya di cafe-cafe. Tapi melihat yang nyata rasanya lebih..wow.

Ia memang tidak sedang melayaninya, tapi tetap saja..

"Nee.. dia itu ace utama yang keren itu kan..?"Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar gosip grup perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Ya.. dia melompat tinggi.. seperti punya sayap saja, dia itu malaikat!"

Mereka cekikikan.

"iya iya, dia juga suka berlatih sendiri loh sepulang sekolah.."

"Tapi walau dia terlihat sangar begitu, entah kenapa baju maid itu cocok sekali ya.."

"Iya, manisnya.."

"Kalau gitu ikut baris yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Aomine berdecih, kalau saja mereka bukan perempuan sudah habislah mereka.

"Hoi, kalian sedang apa disini?"Daripada mengusir yang dia tidak kenal, lebih baik mulai dari yang ia kenal dulu saja.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa banyak orang berbaris disini-nanodayo"Jawab Midorima dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Shintarou"Akashi ikut menjawab, memasang wajah _'_ tidak peduli'.

Aomine melirik Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun ikut baris juga jadi aku mau ikut.."Momoi menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula.. kalau Tetsu-kun mencium Kagami-kun, lalu aku juga mencium Kagami-kun namanya indirect kiss!"

"..."

"Apa?"Tanya Aomine saat mendengar Momoi bergumam sesuatu.

"Tidak ada"Momoi mengibaskan tangannya.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis.

Momoi menghela nafas, mengkode Aomine untuk mendekatkan telinganya.

"Sebenarnya.. entah sejak kapan aku bingung ingin memilih Tetsu-kun atau kagami-kun"

Perempatan berkendut di kening Aomine.

"Hoi Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun.."Kuroko menatapnya tajam.

Aomine balas menatap tajam.

Aomine tahu, sejak dulu Kuroko mengincar Kagami. Bahkan sebelum Aomine menyukai Kagami.

Ia tidak bilang tapi Aomine tahu. Aomine juga tidak bilang kalau dia menyukai Kagami tapi Kuroko tahu.

Tapi Kuroko tidak tahu kalau Kagami dan Aomine sudah resmi berpacaran.

Dan percaya atau tidak Kagami lah yang menyatakan perasaannya pertama, saat ulang tahun Aomine.

"Aomine Daiki.."

Iris navy itu beralih ke pemuda di depan Kuroko. Kakak ipar alias Himuro Tatsuya yang juga belum tahu kalau ia dan Kagami berpacaran. Tapi ia tahu Aomine menaruh rasa pada alis belah itu, begitu juga sebaliknya, Kagami juga menyukainya.

Sayang sekali orang ini terjerat rantai _family zone_ , dan Kagami tidak mendukung hubungan incest.

Kalau Kagami tidak menyuruhnya merahasiakan hubungan mereka pasti ia tidak punya rival dimana-mana seperti sekarang.

Ok sudah cukup.

Aomine menyenggol pundak Kiyoshi yang berada di barisan kedua- yah seharusnya pertama tapi ada Alex disana.

Aomine menepuk pundak Alex.

"Minggir wanita tua"

"Hee?! Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, minggir!"Kesabarannya habis, ia tidak peduli telah mendorong seorang wanita sampai terjatuh di depan umum.

"Cih.. tunggu giliranmu dong!"Teriak Alex kesal.

"Kau kan juga tidak baris!"Kagami membalas.

Kagami menatap Aomine tajam dengan wajah semerah tomat"Dan Aomine kau!-umph"Tiba-tiba Aomine mendorongnya ke pohon di belakangnya.

"Ahomine! Apa-apaan-"Kalimatnya terputus saat Aomine memukul pohon itu.

"Maaf.."

"Hee?"Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah menyadari seberapa dekat wajah mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan rahasia ini lagi.."

"Aomine.. sema orang melihat kesini tahu-"

"Berapa harga kerusakannya?"

Kagami menyebutkan harganya.

"Akan kubayar semua"

"Ah.. baguslah, aku tidak mau-unh"

Kagami membeku, Aomine menciumnya di depan umum.

Kagami berusaha mendorong pundak Aomine saat merasakan lidahnya menerobos masuk.

"Ah.."Desahanya keluar saat Aomine membuat tanda di lehernya.

Aomine menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. _'Dengan begini, semua orang tahu kalau Kagami milikku'_ Katanya dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang melihat semua rivalnya terbelalak dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Sosok gelap pundung di pojokkan sambil menatap pemuda surai crimson yang sedang asik memasak.

"Kagami~ ayolah, hanya sekali. Kan tadi aku menyelamatkanmu tahu.."

Gerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong wortel terhenti, "Menyelamatkan apanya, tadi itu memalukan tahu"Katanya sebal sambil menoleh pada Aomine.

"P-pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukan i-itu sampai kau minta maaf!"Sambungnya sambil kembali memotong wortel.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bayar semahal itu, ..itu seharga sepanjang hari melakukan sex-Aw!"

Kagami melempar baskom ke kepala Aomine.

Aomine mengusap kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, lalu berjalan ke samping Kagami, yang didekati malah memasang wajah masam.

"Lagipula kenapa tidak kau bayar langsung saja sih?"

"A-aku malu bilang pada ayahku aho!, tidak mungkin aku minta uang perbaikan padanya"

Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang, mengecup tengkuk boneka kesayangannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus _kissing booth?"_

Kagami mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. "Mungkin pelatih hanya ingin mengejekku".

"Hmmm.."Aomine bergumam di telinga Kagami yang membuatnya bergidik. Yah, yang membuatnya lebih merinding lagi sebenarnya adalah junior Aomine yang menusuk pantatnya.

Kagami berbalik, mendorong Aomine hingga ia terjatuh. Lalu menodongkan pisau dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya Ahominee!"

Aomine hanya menyeringai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah seorangg Aida Riko. Seorang gadis bersurai coklat menyeringai puas menatap foto di galeri handphonenya.

"Dengan begini otpku sudah resmi canon!"

.

* * *

 **A/N:Terima kasih pada semua readers, mohon maaf atas kesalahan ketik, author juga manusia yang tidak semvoerna. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca.**


End file.
